Team Annoyed
by danity0o0
Summary: Lots of twists. Selena is here and lets just say she is not happy with what she finds, will our newest character bring peace or total chaos. Will Channy be? Of course! The question is how.
1. New Friends, New Plans

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and i really hope you like it. I know Channy has happened but I really wanted to write this. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: yes, I own SWAC. Actually, I own "Super Wonderful Amazing Crayons". But I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

**Team „Annoyed"**

**Chapter 1**

**New Friends, New Plans**

_Tawni Hart's POV_

Coco Moco Coco. Where is my lip gloss? I had two tubes and now they are gone! There's a little mirror where I left them, but it's not mine. That means … I now have 36 mirrors in my dressing room and 221 home. Yay! I wonder if Sonny left this one here. Let's see… it says "If found return to CDC". Wait a second… Chad stole my lip gloss!

I walked to the Fall's so mad, that if I was a fire, America would be burning.

He was reading a script.

**Tawni: **Pooper!

**CDC: **Blondie.

**Tawni: **So Pooper, did you lose anything lately. I don't know maybe a little mirror…

**CDC: **Umm, why are you asking?

**Tawni: **Because, Pooper, I found this in my dressing room.

I gave him the little mirror and he looked confused.

**Tawni: **You forgot this when you stole my lip gloss, didn't you?

_Chad Dylan Cooper's POV_

(Enters flashback)

_I went in Sonny's dressing room when she was reversing that Check-It-Out sketch. When I saw some lip gloss I took it. It must be hers I thought. Then I looked at my reflection in a mirror. I looked bad. Maybe because that mirror was a little dirty. I used my own. Yup, I looked hot! Then some picture of Sonny I found. I left my mirror so I can put the photo in my pocket. Hey, it wasn't my fault the last original Sonny photo I've got was from last month. I so needed a new one. Then I thought I heard something in the vents, or maybe I should say someone and I disappeared._

_(Ends flashback)_

Great! I forgot my mirror there! Smart move Cooper! I am so not a secret spy.

**CDC: **Pshh, no I didn't. I stole Sonny's lip gloss because she had to get that dog, Nassie or whatever it's name was, to destroy my set! How can I know it wasn't hers?

**Tawni: **Umm, maybe you could have seen the big sign on the box you found the lip gloss in. It said with big sparkly pink letters "BELONGS TO TAWNI HART"!

**CDC: **Please, you know I don't read.

**Tawni: **Urgh! You are impossible! Just give me my lip gloss back.

**CDC: **Fine! It's in the supply closet next to your set, didn't wanna get caught with that lip gloss!

**Tawni: **Urgh!

Blondie stormed out.

_Tawni Hart's POV_

Now because of Sonny and Chad's weird way of flirting I have to run around the building just to get my lip gloss. Something has to be done. Then it came to me.

**Tawni: **Zora!

I yelled to the vents.

**Zora: **Ah? Can you just hurry up, I have to feed my pet spider MackEater.

**Tawni: **Be in my dressing room in ten minutes. And get all the secrets, news, gossip and rumors on Sonny and Chad. Just don't tell the others.

**Zora: **Later then. By the way, do you know where Pooper is? I think MackEater is finally big enough to…

**Tawni: **Zora! Keep that thing away from the studio!

**Zora: **Fine! I'll get his cadge from your closet.

With that Zora disappeared. She had a spider in my closet? Anyway I called a person I thought I'd never call.

**Tawni: **It's Tawni Hart…Fall's…Come to my dressing room…Just do it…You can't…It's about Chad and Sonny…I'll tell you later…just come, ok?

With that I ended the call. Uhh! Talking to those fall's was so hard!

_Later at Tawni's dressing room._

Zora was here. And i can't believe i'm saying this but, Portlyn was here too. I am so gonna get Chad and Sonny for what they did to my poor, defenseless lip gloss. It was so time to do something.

**Tawni: **Zora, you got rid of that spider right?

What, I wanna be sure.

**Zora: **Yeah, now it's in Portlyn's closet.

**Portlyn: **What's in my closet?

**Zora: **Nothing.

**Tawni: **Zora!

**Zora: **Ok, I'll move his cadge at my house.

**Tawni:** Later, now I need some attention.

**Portlyn: **About what? You better not be wasting my time!

**Tawni: **Oh, ya? Chad stole it and I had to run around just to get some lip gloss.

**Portlyn: **Oh, that's terrible! Did you find it?

Why did she care?

**Tawni: **Well, yes. But it was in the dirty supply closet.

**Zora: **So?

**Tawni:** Didn't you listen? I had to run around to find my lip gloss in the supply closet. And if all that's not enough, Pooper said he stole it because of Sonny!

**Portlyn: **Well I left my purse there that day, and Sonny's dog Massie made it from sparkly white, to smelly yellow, still don't know why you called me.

**Tawni: **Because I have a plan. And I have a feeling it will work.

**Portlyn: **Hmm, a plan you say. Fine, let's hear it.

I was just about to tell them about my plan when…

**Sonny: **Fine!

**CDC: **Are good here?

**Sonny: **Oh, were so good!

… came from the hallway.

**Tawni: **My point, exactly. Zora, you had some cameras from that celebrity prank show, right?

**Zora: **Ya, they are even still hidden around the studio.

**Tawni: **Even better!

**Portlyn: **I can see where this is going. We are going to spy on them and I'm here because you need someone at the falls. Ok, but on what purpose?

She could think and talk on her own? And be smart? Who knew?

**Tawni: **Well, we can know when they are pranking us and all…

**Portlyn: **I have a better idea. I mean with your plan we have to work around all the time. When we could do something else. That's their weird way of flirting right? Well maybe because they try to look like enemies and all. What if they were dating? Then they would act as a couple, not as enemies. We could use the cameras to spy on them and then they accidentally geg locked and… you know what I mean.

I love that plan. The best part is when we get to lock them away from me!

**Zora: **Hmm. Harder. And they will be mad when they find out. I like it!

**Tawni: **Great! So it's Portlyn's plan. We just need to do two more things. First, let's agreed on some code names. And second, we need to make a pack. So we won't reveal our plan.

**Portlyn: **Agreed!

**Zora: **Agreed!

**Tawni: **My codename is gonna be… "Heart" from Hart.

Yup, that is a good name!

**Portlyn: **Cool. I'm gonna be "Coco" from Coco Moco Coco

She uses that too?

**Tawni: **Really? You use that lip gloss too?

**Portlyn: **You too? No way…

**Zora: **And my codename is going to be Creepy since most people call me that already.

Creepy. Creepy. Well she is creepy…

**Tawni: **Agreed! Now let's make that pack.

**Zora: **Wait! Let's make a team name. Like… Team Creep!

No way!

**Portlyn: **I think Team Moco sounds better.

**Tawni: **Moco is ok, but Hearts is better!

Way, way, better.

**Portlyn: **Moco!

**Tawni: **Hearts!

**Portlyn: **Moco!

**Tawni: **Hearts!

**Portlyn: **Moco!

**Zora: **You know? Maybe it should be Team Annoyed. I mean that's the purpose of the plan, right?

She does have a point here. But Hearts is so much better. Well, at least it won't rime with the fall's code name.

**Tawni:** Fine! It's gonna be Annoyed.

**Portlyn: **Fine, but Moco was better!

**Tawni: **I don't think so! Aniway, let's make a pack!

**Zora: **Ok…

**Portlyn: **What's a pack?

She doesn't know what a pack is. Really?

**Tawni: **Just promise you won't argue with us or tell about my plan.

**Portlyn: **My plan. Ok, if you promise!

I forgot it was her plan. Can she just ignore that, like Sonny does?

**Tawni: **Fine!

**Zora: **We're not Chad!

**Tawni:** So where is Chad right now?

**Portlyn:** Reversing a scene.

**Tawni: **Where will we lock them?

**Zora: **I think in the studio. Maybe tomorrow, because it's Saturday and there will be no one there.

**Portlyn:** But then we can't get them in. So we need to lock them from today.

**Zora: **Well, I'm going to get my laptop. I need to organize my cameras.

And Zora disappeared in the vents.

**Tawni: **Great! I will go make sure Sonny loses her purse.

**Portlyn: **Why?

**Tawni: **Because, she won't leave the studio without it, she will get locked and also her phone is in there, if she has it, she can call her mom or something.

**Portlyn:** Oh. Then I will go make sure Chad loses his car keys.

And she left. Sonny's purse was on the chair next to me. I took it and hid it in the vents. Zora would take it when she leaves.

Portlyn was ok I guess. We should be friends. Well, she is on the falls, but since Sonny is gonna be dating Chad…

* * *

**Liked it? I hope so. Tell me if I should continue this. If you don't I'll take that for a NO.**

**This didn't have any Channy, but the next chapter will. I just needed to start the story somehow.**

**So I need a few random words, write in your review one. I will pick out 15 and use them for my story. If I pick your word, I will write your name in the AN.**

**Please review! It will make me really happy. And when I'm happy, I give a lot of Channy.**

**Thank-you.**


	2. So far, So locked

**Hi, ya! I was on vacation and I will be going to England (I live in another country) soon! I will still have internet and if you tell me to, I will update. I didn't get a lot of reviews for this chapter, but I was jumping joy for the ones I got. And I promised Channy so I will make as much as.**

**A big ****THANK-YOU ****to ****AbbielovesChanny**** for the first review! ****Flabbergasted**** a cool word and I wish I knew what it means. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Another giant ****THANK-YOU**** to ****Sonny01**** for reviewing. Even thought you didn't give me a word, thanks for reviewing!**

**And with**** THANK-YOU**** for the great words, ****Denarox18****. It took me like a hour to decide between Popcorn and Lamp. Then it hit me in the head: I would use both.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have crayons any more. I ate them by mistake. I also don't own SWAC.

* * *

**

**Team „Annoyed"**

**Chapter 2**

**So far, So locked**

Tawni Hart's POV

I can't believe it! That Falls looser is even dumber than I thought. Portlyn got locked too! How? She is texting me that right now.

Well she was just looking for Chad's car keys and phone, when she just had to go exploring the studio. What is she? Dora the explorer? She went in some dark and empty looking room. Doesn't she watch TV? Oh wait, I forgot those Falls losers watch only Mackenzie Falls. Then it was a great idea for her to start looking for a light switch. Then when she found the "light switch" and "switched" the "**lamp** on" she heard a SNAP!

**One new message:**

**From Portlyn**

**then i looked at my clock. NOT ONLY ME, CHAD AND SONNY WERE HERE. MY CAST WAS LOCKED HERE TOO!**

Wait a second! What? It was just her. Sonny locked. With the Falls. She won't survive.

So far with agent Coco. Zora had her laptop here so it was just me and Creepy.

_Chad Dylan Cooper's POV_

What was that SNAP? Uhh anyway, I need to get out of here. My cast is so annoying some times. They got a miny cinema on the set. With a lot of popcorn. The problem is that the only movie they got is romantic. It was… something like TwornLight. And it keeps getting worse and worse. Portlyn is all strange. She said something like "Where are your car keys, I mean where in the studio not if in the studio or on the street…I will go look for something, I mean explore! Yes, yes I will go explore." What is she? Dora the explorer? Is she trying to get a ride or something?

Hey? Why won't the door open?

**Sonny: **Chad? What are you doing here?

Sonny came from behind me.

**CDC: **Umm, I don't know if you know, but I work here. On a little show called…

_makes that dramatic pose and gets that dramatic tone_

_**CDC: **__…Mackenzie Falls._

She tried to grab a bottle of water. Uh? Oh! I said falls! I grabbed the bottle before she did.

**Sonny: **Drama Queen.

**CDC: **King, Sonny, king.

**Sonny: **Ya, whatever.

Then she tried to open the door. She probably didn't expect the door to be locked because she almost run true the door, but

Uh, Chad why won't the door open?

**Portlyn: **Chad, Sonny! The door won't open? Great! I mean bad, ya really bad…

Why do I have that feeling she is not telling me everything she knows?

**Sonny: **I have a feeling you are not telling us everything you know.

**CDC: **I was gonna say that!

**Portlyn: Flabbergasted**!

**Sonny & Chad: **What?

**Portlyn: **I just remembered… that I had some homework on that word. You know how the teacher gets all happy when I use a real check for my homework. Yup, that's it! So what were we talking about?

The door we can't unlock.

**CDC: **The door we can't unlock.

**Sonny: **So I'm stuck here with you two?

_Sonny Monroe's POV_

A voice came from behind me.

**Falls: **No, we are stuck here with you.

Oh come on! What's next? Oh, I forgot I lost my purse so I don't have a phone.

**Portlyn: **At least we have a cinema. And a romantic movie. Twilight. We can all go watch it.

**Skyler: **Sure, if by all you mean no randoms.

**Portlyn: **Hey, I got the cinema and I say who comes and who doesn't.

Why did Portlyn want me a RANDOM to go to the cinema with FALLS? The words "randoms" and "falls" just don't fit together. Maybe she just wants to be nice. It doesn't matter. Really. I get watch a romantic movie with Chad.

**Sonny: **Yay!

**Chad: **That was, weird. Yay that we are locked with only one movie: WornLight?

**Portlyn: **Twilight.

**Sonny: **No… Yay that the movie is Twilight.

**CDC: **Anyway we better get going.

**Sonny: **Why?

**CDC: **Because I say so.

**Sonny: **Drama…

**CDC: **King!

**Sonny: **Uh, yeah right! You are so self-concerned.

**CDC: **I am not! I can be nice!

**Sonny: **Prove it! Let's see if you can be nice while were locked here.

**CDC: **Fine! But if I win, you have to do everything I say!

That will teach her!

**Sonny: **And if I win, on Mackenzie Fall you have to say that Zac Efron is better than you! Well maybe I can put it this way: it's just telling the truth.

Oh, she did not get there!

**CDC: **Fine!

**Sonny: **Fine!

**CDC:** Goo…

**Devon: **Can you flirt later?

**Sonny: **We were not!

**Portlyn: **Sure…

_Portlyn's POV_

_Later at the movie:_

Sonny had to sit with Chad, but Devon got that seat. I was in panic because Sonny and Chad were supposed to fall in love during the movie. Then i grabbed something and throwed it at Devon. It was **popcorn**. "That should do it" i thought. And it happened just like she wanted it to.

**Portlyn:** Oops!

He stormed out. Now it was time for phrase two of my master plan. I went over to Sonny.

**Portlyn: **Hey, can I sit here?

**Sonny: **Why?

**Portlyn: **Just say "YES"!

**Sonny: **Yes?

She moved next to Chad.

**Portlyn: **Perfect.

_Chad Dylan Cooper's POV_

Chad, prepare for the most boring movie of the year: Thin Light. Oh, Sonny moved next to me. Did I say Thick Light was my favorite movie? Now, I have to be nice. What would a nice guy say? Something like… Hello. No, to boring…I am here girl. Too comedy… Oh, I know!

**CDC: **Howdy!

**Sonny: **Howdy. Really Chad, really?

I have to think of something…

**CDC: **Do I entertain you?

**Sonny: **Chad, can't you think of something better? Like "Hi, Sonny""or "Nice jacket".

**CDC: **Sorry.

Wait. Did I say sorry? I would never say sorry. But it's Sonny. I don't like her. Yes, I do. No, I don't. Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No! Yes! No!

**CDC: **Fine, I like…

Why was Sonny looking at me so strange? Oh, did I say that out loud?

**CDC: **I like Tawni!

**Portlyn: **You do?

**Devon (he was back): **You do?

**Sonny: **You do?

_Tawni's POV_

Hmm, this may turn out to be the movie of the year. No, not Twilight. Sonny and Chad. Yup, I and Creepy are recording this. And Zora will anonymous send the clip to Tween Weekly. I love the part with Devon and the popcorn. Tawni! This isn't a movie. Which makes it even more hilarious.

**CDC (on screen): …I like Tawni!**

Uhh? I grabbed my phone and called Chad. Portlyn's purse ringed. She gave him his phone and when he answered I screamed:

**Tawni: **WHY DID YOU SAY YOU LIKE ME! THE CAMERAS DON'T LYE.

**CDC (on screen and phone): **Tawni has cameras all around the studio! Everyone, follow me if you want to survive.

_Portlyn's POV_

I have to do something. Time for my backup plan. I do what I'm best at. I lock the doors. But I have to hide the key. I know! I put it in the trashcan.

**Portlyn: **I locked, I mean oh no, were locked here by Tawni!

Now part two of my backup plan. I turn on the scary movie. Romantic is good, scary is better. I pick… , we actually have other movies.

The world really will end if they don't get together soon.

* * *

**This chapter was short, and didn't have much Channy. But I really like it and I hope you do too. Give me some ideas and review.**


	3. Guess who's at the Falls

**Sorry for posting this so late. I just have no time. And so, I read this story called "When Zac attacks". It is really worth reading. Full of twists, it inspired me. I had the plot on this really boring. Hey, you didn't give me ideas, well Denarox18 did give the idea of Tawni at Mackenzie Falls. Anyway, the plot was Sonny and Tawni at the Falls. Then all that twisting made me decide to make a big twist. So tell me what you think. Oh and the Bulgaria part, It is the country I live in so it is going to be easy to write for where I write. Tell me where I should take them next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have crayons any more. I ate them by mistake. I also don't own SWAC. I don't own Zac Efron. But I do own a doll of him.**

**Team „Annoyed"**

**Chapter 3**

**Guess who's at the Falls**

_Portlyn's POV _

My plan is officially going backwards. Why? The trashcan, well it turns out that it was Chad. What was he doing there? And then he told everyone I locked us. Then, they got my phone and called ms. Condor. He was even more mad. You wonder: What else can go wrong? Devon The Dumb Mellon said Chad likes Tawni. And ms. Condor decided Tawni is going to be the new girl at the Falls.

_Tawni's POV_

Why me? Why?

The contract i signet when i first arrived, said that i agree to do crossovers and other stuff like that.

The worst part is that I am Mackenzie's new "girlfriend". I am forced to be kissing CDP. Why? One word „Fired".

My dressing room never felt so cozy. Even the fact that Portlyn was here didn't batter me. Well, maybe because I will be in a Falls dressing room soon.

**Portlyn: **I have a plan.

**Tawni: **Oh, no. This time, it's going to be my plan. And it's so going to be team "Heart".

**Portlyn: **Fine, it's going to be team "Heart". But just hear my plan. You will agree to work at the Falls. Then you do the acting really bad. Then they fire you from the Falls. Simple, but sure to work.

I like it. I like it a lot.

**Tawni:** Ok. I can act like I can't act. Or maybe I shouldn't act at all. No, no. Acting really bad is better.

I lost me here.

**Portlyn: **I will give you some tips on bad acting. First: never, never read the script. Second: use our real names. Not Mackenzie, Chad. You know… Third: say really random things. You are good at that. I better go now. See you at reversal.

Hmm. Good tips.

_Later at the reversal_

I didn't have time to tell my cast what happened. Even Sonny doesn't know about me at the Falls. And if my plan works, I will be fired before they find out.

**Chad: **Blondie. Your character is Lisa, Chloe's evil sister. Let's take it from where you come in and say "Chloe doesn't deserve you".

**Tawni: **Ok.

Time to start my plan.

I came in.

**Tawni as Lisa: **Chad, Chloe does deserve you. All I want is to eat a pizza.

Using Chad's real name: CHEK. Doing my lines wrong: CHEK. Saying random stuff: CHEK.

**Chad (confused): **Uh? Remember, my name is Mackenzie. And you have to be evil. You say Chloe doesn't deserve me. Oh and what was that about the pizza…

I cut him off. I am so going to be fired.

**Tawni: **Ok, lets do it again.

**Tawni as Lisa: **Mackenzie! Oh I am so evil right now. Chloe doesn't deserve me! I don't need any pizza.

**Chad (even more confused): **Are you that dumb! Ok, lets do a more simple scene. Here you just look at me with a really flirty but mad look and walk away. And ACTION!

**Tawni as Lisa (gives a sleepy look): **I am walking away… I am mad…

Ha! She was acting even dumber than the blond girl sketch where I was a blond girl trying to cook.

**Chad (looking annoyed) as Mackenzie: **Chloe, who is that…

He wasn't mad enough? I'll show him!

**Tawni as Lisa (turns around): **Who is who? Ohh, me. I am Tawni Hart. I mean Lisa. And I am mad. Walking away…

**Chad: **Didn't you read the script…

I did. I was worried I might say my lines correct.

**Tawni: ** No, I was too busy with something more important. I was chatting with Zac Efron.

**Chad: **What part of Do Not Admit don't you understand?

**Tawni (fake confused look): **Why can't I talk about the script? I am confused.

**Chad (screaming): **Not the script. I am talking about Zac Efron.

**Tawni: **Then why did you just scream his name?

**Chad: **You made me!

**Tawni: **No, I didn't!

**Portlyn: **Ok, let's just get back to reversing. Tawni, you know the part where you kiss Chad?

Of course I know that part. I had a really good idea for that.

**Chad as Mackenzie: **Kiss me, Lisa. Kiss me like your life depends on it.

I will sure kiss him like my life depends on it because it does. And I am talking a Zac. You will see what I mean.

**Tawni as Lisa: **Oh, Mackenzie.

When our lips almost touched my phone went all "Beep-Beep". I told mom to call me.

**Tawni: **Oh its mom. Hi mom… No, I can talk… You got me a new purse… Cool… See ya later.

I hang up.

**The director: **Tawni, I think it's best if you stick with Oh Aldom! , acting is not for you.

YAY

**Tawni: **Oh, I don't think I will ever get over this… Bye.

**The director: **But, I think it's a good idea to have a guest star from My Landom! , Sonny Monroe is good. And this can be a one hour special.

My world makes sense again.

_Next day, Sonny Monroe's POV_

Yesterday my life changed. I am in Mackenzie Falls. And Chad's new love interest. The thing is, I want to be Chad's love interest. I don't know why.

I am going to be Ella, Devon's girlfriend that is rich as Chloe. I am coming to the Falls to be close to my boyfriend. I then fall in love with Mackenzie and he does the same. Chloe is lost somewhere. We date then. Nice plot.

The bad news is, I have to kiss Devon and Trevor too. Three boys. TOO MUCH.

I found Zac and Chad next to the do not admit wall.

**Zac: **Hey, can I come in?

**Chad: **No, your band (makes that face).

**Sonny: **Hi Zac.

**Zac: **Hi. The directors of Mackenzie Falls called me, but this guy here won't let me in.

**Chad: **In case you don't know, I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh and Sonny, I am busy. I have to go find some girl that is gonna play Ella…

**Sonny: **You don't know? I am…

**Chad: **You are gonna play Ella?

**Sonny: **Yeah. That doesn't mean I want to.

**Zac: **Well can I come in now?

**Chad: **Fine, but this is the day I always waited for and now I have to let you in. Just now fair!

**Marshal (coming from the falls): **Kids, I have great news! I spoke with the directors, they agreed to make this episode a movie. We are flying all over the world. When I say we, I mean So Random! is going to be filming all around the world too!

**Sonny: **Noooo!

_A week later_

We were in Europe. I was flying first class because I was on Mackenzie Falls. And my cast was so mad I am going to be kissing all these Falls people. They knew I was forced too so they were nice to me, but they didn't know the one kiss I am waiting for is from CDC.

We first landed in Bulgaria. We were filming near Black Sea. In a city called Burgas. We stayed in hotel Bulgaria. It was great there. But I didn't understand a word they said.

First day of filming it was. We landed here early and the directors took us to the set. My old cast was filming the "Annoying girl„ sketch. It was weird because we never had a sketch out door. Anyway, we were on a boat. They were going to use Photoshop to make like a lake or something like that. Hey that isn't my part, how can I know?

It was something about when Chloe disappears. This is when I first show in the movie. I kiss Chad. And then I spotted four angry looks. If looks could kill, I would be death by now.

**The Director (coming out from nowhere): **Chad, Sonny, I have great news. I saw how you were against the kiss so I changed the script. Sonny kisses Zac Efron!

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me pleasee. I read every review. Oh and I want a little help here. I don't know where to take them next. Give me ideas. I will update if i get some ideas.**


	4. Stars Of The Channy

**Sorry for posting this so late. I just have no time. And so, I read this story called "When Zac attacks". It is really worth reading. Full of twists, it inspired me. I had the plot on this really boring. Hey, you didn't give me ideas; well Denarox18 did give the idea of Tawni at Mackenzie Falls. Anyway, the plot was Sonny and Tawni at the Falls. Then all that twisting made me decide to make a big twist. So tell me what you think. Oh and the Bulgaria part, It is the country I live in so it is going to be easy to write for where I write. Tell me where I should take them next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Noooo, that was boring. I rEallay does Not oWn SWAC. I DO own Zac Efron doll. Not the real one though. And my next first reviewer will get to do the disclaimer...  


* * *

**

**Team „Annoyed"**

**Stars Of The Channy  
**

**Chapter 4**

_Chad Dylan Cooer's POV_

Why does it have to be Zac Efron? He gets everything: the fans, the roles, the girls, the front cover and now my Sonshine. Not this time Zac!

We were on the boat. Zac was flirting with Sonny, no he didn't!

**CDC: **Hi Zac! Can i talk to you? Ok let's go!

I pulled him away from Sonny.

**Zac: **Hi, you were Chuck Dollar Caper right?

**Chad: **No, i am Chad Dylan Cooper, this is the Mackenzie Falls boat, and that (i pointed Sonny) is mine.

Now that was just Mack Falls style.

**Zac: **Really? Because i just asked her out and she said „Yes".

WHAT?

**Chad:** Oh, it's fake, she does that to all the new guys... What is your role in the movie anyway?

**Zac: **I'm the guy who kisses Ella, and the guy who Ella picks at the end of the movie. Nice script, huh?

**Chad: **Oh yeah, i really like the part where someone breaks your head...

**Zac: **I didn't see that in the script, are you sure it's in the movie?

**Chad: **Who says i'm talking about that...

_Sonny's POV_

This is the last time i let Tawni pick my clothes for a trip, i mean come on...blue bikini? Red really, really, really short dress...

**Tawni:** Hey, Sonny, like the stuff i picked out for you?

**Sonny:** Tawni, come on, what's next? Tawni Hart EXTREME skinny jeans?

**Tawni: **They are in the big suitcase, and just so you know: you can wear the ocean blue tank top with it, Chad's going to like you...

I so cut her off.

**Sonny: **Why do you think i want him to like me? It's not like i dream of him and his pretty hair, his sparkly eyes, his...

OMG, i'm loosing it.

**Tawni: **Anyway, i am going to get my skin prettier. I heard that the spa girl "Borqna" is really good. **(AN: btw, she is real)**

With that she stormed away. I picked out a dress and some high heels that match the color (like from Selena Gomez on Year Without Rain). I was going to be filming the scene where I meet my BFF on Mack Falls… I think she was something like Sally Momes… I didn't hear her name right.

Then I walked to the set and spotted her, my BFF, with a pair of skinny jeans and a black top with star earrings and a star necklace. No, it couldn't be her…

* * *

**HAHAHA. Guess who it is? It is school again so I will update only if I get 3 more reviews and a new reader. This chapter is short I know… But hurry up before I delete the story, or better: Sonny fell in love with a guy in Bulgaria and left So Random!... she now knows she really hates Chad who is now dating Penelope and claims he doesn't know Sonny… so please review or I can renew the plot really fast. Oh and tell me where to take them next. Give me ideas pleease. My first reviewer on this chapter is going to do the disclaimer and get a good part in the story.  
**


End file.
